The Name of the Game
is the twenty-second episode of the second season and the 31st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary In light of recent events, Bailey is being mommy-tracked, so she becomes Derek's intern to get some OR time. George discovers many secrets during the day, not least that Meredith has a sister, one of Addison's patients, and Callie is living in the hospital. Meredith begins knitting, while the Chief and Cristina battle it out during a skills class. Full Summary As the episode opens, Meredith is knitting and swearing off men. During March Madness. At Joe's. Talk about cool. Almost as much so as George and Calli, who dominate Preston and Cristina at charades (much to the latter's consternation). Dr. Yang gets the chance to better channel her competitive streak against the Chief when both take the same training course. After initially struggling with the new surgical technology they are demoing, Dr. Webber lays the smack down on Cristina and teaches her a lesson she will use to finally rid her apartment of George: Stick to the basics. When she interrupts a game of chess between George and Preston by walking around naked, a flustered Dr. Burke tells Mr. Bad Haircut to beat it. Young O'Malley's then calls Calli, who he discovers living in the hospital storage. His reaction: "Do you know how to cut hair?" The lesson: When you like someone a lot, this kind of thing just doesn't faze you. In medical news, Derek and Miranda remove a tumor from a seventh-grader's brain. While he's awake. In order to ensure that none of his brain incurs damage throughout the operation, the surgeons have the boy -- a spelling bee champion -- spelling words most of us have never heard of. After some crazy moments, the operation is a success. Alex, meanwhile, draws the ire of of Dr. Burke with his brutal honesty toward a lung cancer patient. In telling her not only that she will die, and soon, but that she should be more up front with her teenage daughter, Dr. Karev's bedside manner proves controversial -- but effective. The real drama starts when a pregnant 22-year old named Molly is admitted to SGH and placed under Addison's care. It is soon discovered that the patient's father is Thatcher Grey, who remarried after leaving Meredith's mother Ellis. It's George that actually makes the discovery but as he is still not acknowledging the younger Dr. Grey's existence, he empowers Izzie and Cristina to relay the news. Before Izzie can so do tactfully, Cristina blurts it out. Shocking. Nervously, Meredith meets Molly, who is unaware of the connection. The two get along reasonably well, as Meredith learns a little about Molly and the existence of her older sister, Ellie. When Dr. Webber sees Thatcher in the hallway, he tells her of Ells' Alzheimer's disease and the toll it has taken on Meredith. From Thatcher's bitterness and remarks, it is clear that Ellis' work drove him away and implied (although not overtly stated) that Richard played a role in the marriage's demise as well. Thatcher tries to find Meredith, who sees him coming and hides. George shows what a good friend he is, even after all that has taken place, by intercepting her father and diffusing the situation. In short, George tells Thatch what a wonderful daughter he has, then promises to pass along his best. Just when it seems Meredith's life can't get any more complicated, she's introduced to her dog's handsome vet, Finn (Chris O'Donnell), who we get the impression will make some future appearances. Cast Main Cast 222MeredithGrey.png|Dr. Meredith Grey 222CristinaYang.png|Dr. Cristina Yang 222IzzieStevens.png|Dr. Izzie Stevens 222AlexKarev.png|Dr. Alex Karev 222GeorgeO'Malley.png|Dr. George O'Malley 222MirandaBailey.png|Dr. Miranda Bailey 222RichardWebber.png|Dr. Richard Webber 222AddisonMontgomery.png|Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 222PrestonBurke.png|Dr. Preston Burke 222DerekShepherd.png|Dr. Derek Shepherd 222FinnDandridge.png|Dr. Finn Dandridge 222CallieTorres.png|Dr. Callie Torres 222DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 222ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 222MollyThompson.png|Molly Thompson 222SeminarTeacher.png|Seminar Teacher 222Joe.png|Joe 222AmeliaCarver.png|Amelia Carver 222AndrewWillis.png|Andrew Willis 222SusanGrey.png|Susan Grey 222BeatriceCarver.png|Beatrice Carver 222Lola.png|Lola 222NeuroFellow.png|Neuro Fellow (with Derek Shepherd) *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Chris O'Donnell as Dr. Finn Dandridge Guest Starring *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Mandy Siegfried as Molly Thompson *Jusak Yang Bernhard as Seminar Teacher *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Emilee Wallace as Amelia Carver *Harrison Knight as Andrew Willis *Mare Winningham as Susan Grey *Laurie Metcalf as Beatrice Carver Co-Starring *Soledad St. Hilaire as Lola *Obie Sims as Neuro Fellow Medical Notes Denny Duquette *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song The Name of the Game, originally sung by ABBA. *This episode scored 22.35 million viewers. Gallery Quotes *'Izzie': So George? He's really, really your type, huh? *'Callie': You don't see him. Either of you. He's just, he's just George to you. He's ... he's just O'Malley, your roommate. *'Izzie': You don't have to get all... *'Callie': He makes my world stop. George O'Malley is sweet and kind and smart and strong. And he makes my world stop. So you shut up about him. Don't forget to clean it up, when you're done smashing. *'Izzie': Holy crap...George is her McDreamy. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes